We are From Different Timelines
by Kamui-Kamuy
Summary: Master Hand prepares for Ultimate. But he has to get a Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf since the previous ones decided to step down. He decides to bring back Ocarina of Time Ganon and invite BoTW Link and ALBW Zelda. Once Zelda and Link meet, Zelda slowly starts to fall in love with him, but she can't help but feel like it's wrong. Why is that? Will Link prove her wrong? Or will Hylia?
1. Introductions and Tourneys

3rd P.O.V: Master Hand

It was time.

Master Hand had to start giving out letters to all the people that would be able to back to Smash Bros. This time he wanted to go big on the roster. That meant: fighters, pokemon, and assist trophy.

Why? Because it might be the last time he is in charge of everything, so might as well make it memorable.

There was a slight dilemma though. Who was going to receive a letter to fight? There are so many characters to pick and he already had a few characters that caught his 'eye' like Ridley, Inkling, Isabelle, and the Belmonts, along with others.

There was another problem to. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf had told me that they would like a break from Smash, which meant he had to look into the timeline to see which Link, Zelda, and Ganon is strong enough to face other characters, along with if they were willing to leave their world in order to fight.

Master Hand sighed as he would have to do everything. While he doesn't mind doing all the work, he does wish Crazy Hand would help him, but that hand just loves to destroy his work.

* * *

After a whole day of looking at confusing timelines and writing letters, Master Hand needed a break. Snapping his fingers, the envelopes disappeared and it was finally time to relax a little bit before starting to work on the stages.

* * *

Months passed and it was getting closer for the grand opening of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Remodeling the rooms, training area, libraries, pools, etc.

Master Hand couldn't help but feel proud that he was progressing so fast. Yeah, it drained him, but it was always worth it in the end.

There was just one more problem to solve.

Which Zelda and Link was he going to invite to Smash? He already got Ocarina of Time Ganon since Master Hand knew he wanted to come back. So, why didn't he get Link and Zelda from that timeline too? Zelda didn't stand out as much as a fighter anymore, and Master Hand had a few other candidates for Link, and Ocarina of Time Link wasn't one of them.

But what about Shiek? You might have asked

Well since technically if Master Hand finds a Zelda, he would find a Shiek. They're the-

* * *

Finally.

After what felt like forever.

Master Hand finally finished everything. From the building, to stages, music, and making some romantic spots.

Some characters decide to hook up when their partner isn't there... unless they are here. Then that's a whole different drama that they can solve themselves by fighting.

What about Zelda and Link? Well, he finally decided on that and personally gave them the letters, along with answering any questions. Well Zelda had a lot of questions. Link just nodded and listened to what I have to say.

* * *

It was finally time.

It was finally December 7.

Many fighters from different worlds were coming together to fight.

Master Hand teleported in what he liked to call: "the winning grounds". He snapped his fingers and all the fighters appeared in front of him. After a couple of seconds of fighters complaining about their transportation, they realized where they were, and who was around them. Returning fighters were happy to see each other, while newcomers just watched or introduced themselves to other fighters.

* * *

First P.O.V: Zelda

This place is beautiful. We were all standing in a concrete floor, while others stepped on the beautiful flowers.

I sighed as I saw the people in front of me get excited to see each other again. I looked around and saw the cutest round pink ball walking towards... Link?

After saying "poyo" and leaving alone the confused Link, I couldn't help but feel a weird connection towards him. Just something in me told me it was... 'taboo'. Like I shouldn't talk to him. But there isn't any reason for that right? I mean we are from the same world just different timeline... I think that's what Master Hand told me.

As I was walking up to him I couldn't help but feel anxious. Is he the same as my Link? Or would this Link be more stuck up?

"Welcome everyone. Whether you've been here from the beginning or just barely joined, I hope you enjoy your stay. You might be wondering..."

I stopped focusing on Master Hand and turned around to look at Link and noticed that behind him was Ganondorf. I felt my blood run cold because looking at his clothes, I noticed that this was the infamous Ocarina of Time Ganon. The same one that beat Link, took the triforce from him and Zelda, and was able to transform into a beast. His 'human' form is more... _pleasant _to look at, but why would Master Hand invite him?

"-so again, the rules are yours to make, and you can't kill your opponent, its impossible. Other than that have fun." Master Hand said before he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

What?

I looked around and saw everyone walking away.

I didn't know where to go or what to do.

* * *

After mindlessly walking around for 20 minutes, I stood in front of a building that said "Tourney". I walked in and I noticed how everything felt huge, making me feel rather small. I saw a podium in the middle of the entrance hall and I walked up to it. I was that it was a sign in sheet. For what? I don't know, but I still signed my name and continued to walk ahead. I stopped in front of a label that said "waiting area" with an arrow that pointed to the left. I followed the arrow and saw people talking, playing around, or showing off their magic. I heard a _snap_ and was surprised to see Master Hand teleport in.

"Well I'm actually surprised you all signed up for the tournament"

Tournament? But the building said "Tourney"

"Am I really qualified to have the triforce of wisdom?" I whispered to myself as I put my palm up to my face.

"-now lets see who wins these 100k coins!" Master Hand announced, which caught my attention. Yeah I was a princess, but everyone wants money. Plus I'm not even an actual princess here. It's just an empty title.

Master Hand snapped his fingers again, which caught my attention. He made a bulletin board showing who was going to fight who.

"Now these are the people you are going to fight against. The rules are simple: 1 v 1, 5 stocks, no items, and the stage is picked randomly."

I looked at the board and saw I was going to fight: Zero Suit Samus. That name is... unique.

My fight wasn't until much later. While I didn't intend to participate on a tournament on the first day, it would be worth it since I would get coins. Since this is Master Hand's world, it would be likely that he would have his own currency. Plus it might be fun! Who knows.

I looked at the board and saw that Ganondorf also signed up too, but not Link.

I wouldn't either if I knew how to read.

* * *

_"3, 2, 1, Go!" _

I sat down in a comfy chair as I saw Rosalina and Luma fight Roy. My fight was next, so seeing this fight is crucial if I win.

At first glance, this fight looks unfair, since technically it's a 2v 1 fight, but since Luma doesn't have that much stamina, they die, which is sad, but that gives Roy a chance.

But does he really need that chance?

When Roy lands a hit, it looks and sounds like it hurts. Not only that but he's fast too! I don't think I'll be able to win against him.

Without Luma, Rosalina is in danger. Especially since Rosalina's hits are significantly weaker than Luma.

I leaned back against the comfortable chair and sighed. How many times have I sighed? I don't know, but if I didn't make so many bad decisions in one day I wouldn't have to sigh so much. I looked down at hands, wondering if I would be able to beat Zero Suit Samus with the power the goddesses gave me. I only tired out the magic a few times and it's easy to control. But I never tried it in an actual fight. Yeah I trained with Link, but that's different. Link is my friend and I don't really want to go _all out_ on him, even if he scolds me for holding back. But even with his training, I don't think I'm ready. Link didn't train me as much as I would've liked, he had other things to do and I didn't want to be in his way. I do wish that he was invited too, though. I probably wouldn't be feel so lonely.

I looked around the room I was put in. Slowly I started getting anxious. I had to fight. Rosalina and Roy are on their last stock and are at "kill percent", which meant that my fight-

_"Game."_

Fuck.

I saw the screen and saw Roy's picture move up a slot, while Rosalina's slid down. I heard a knock on the door, which meant it was time for me to get out the waiting room and let these people lead me where I have to go.

As we walked through the hallway, the people leading me told me the rules again. I ignored them as I felt my anxiety rise. What if I wasn't good enough? What if Master Hand saw the match? Was he going to realize how much I suck at fighting? Was he going to send me back home and enlist a different Zelda? I know he said that he chose me cause I st-

"3, 2, 1-"

What?

I looked around and saw that I was in a blue glassy stage. The problem is that I'm not-

"-Go!"

I was a blond in front of me, who I had to guess was Zero Suit Samus, run up to me, which freaked me out. As soon as she was close to me, I used Nayru's Love causing her to get pushed back. I felt my heart beat fast from anxiety, and if I'm being honest, I don't think it's good for my health. Zero Suit jumped back up and shot her gun, which hit me and stun me for a while. While I was stuck, she pulled me in and jabbed me a couple of times and kicked me down, then kicked me up in the air multiple times which caused me to go flying.

Why did I sign up for any of this? How did any of the other Zelda's do this?

Once I started to go back down, I used Farore Wind and teleported right in Zero Suit's place, which caused her to fly away. She used her gun to stun me again, but I used Nayru's Love to reflect it. She jumped up and came back back down instantly, and I was just barely able to dodge. Goddesses this is scary.

I assembled the Phantom, and pointed at Zero Suit, ordering her to strike. Samus saw this and jumped, but the Phantom's sword got her by her leg, sending Samus up high. I saw my opportunity and ran as fast as I could and used Farore Wind to teleport towards her. She managed to dodge at the last second, which made me panic. Samus used this opporunity aimed her gun towards me and shot it. I was paralyzed again and she kick me up, send me to the "blast zone" taking away my stock.

Let me tell you, the blast zone hurts! No one tells you that!

I let out a yelp. But seconds later, I felt myself standing again. I opened my eyes and saw that I was descending towards the stage again. If I remember right, Samus can't attack me if I'm up here. I'm technically invincible.

"Come down, princess."

I look down and see Samus smirking at me. Taunting me almost.

"No! I'm scared!" I answer truthfully. The blond chuckled a little bit.

"You know you can always self-destruct, just jump down the blast zone."

I looked down and saw the "halo" turn red, signalling me that my time was up. I saw it disappear and I landed on my feet. I looked back at Samus and shook my head.

"No I don't want to. It hurts too much."

"True, but you kind of get used to it." She said as she ran up to me and started attacking me, but I managed to block them. I used Nayru's Love to push her back but she managed to dodge. I realized that I was going to have to be offense if I really wanted to win. The only problem is that most of my attacks are defensive. Nayru and Farore's attacks push people back, Phantom kind of acts like a shield depending on the situation, and Din's Fire... is just fire that explodes.

This might take a while.

* * *

This fight feels like its taking forever! But only three minutes passed.

Samus was in the lead by one stock.

I managed to push her off the ledge and kick her down. I hit the "sweet spot" which caused her to go straight down, with no chance of recovering from that.

Now we were both in one stock. If I manage to do this perfect, _without_ getting hit, I can _probably_ win.

Zero Suit descended from the "halo". I knew the first few seconds she was invincible thanks to the halo, so I assembled the Phantom Knight again and pointed at Zero Suit. Obviously it didn't do anything to her and she attacked the Phantom. I started to run up as I noticed that the Phantom couldn't last any longer, the pieces falling, and gave me the opportunity to grab my opponent. I jabbed her a couple of times and then hovered over her as I used Din's Fire to add extra damage. I knew she was going to fly off to my right and managed to land the sweet spot on my kick, which sent her flying. I used Din's Fire again and let the Fire follow Zero Suit before it exploded and sent her flying off the stage. Before she could grab the ledge, I teleported and sent her flying again. I got back up on the stage and called on the Phantom one last time.

"Alright. Lady Luck please be on my side." I whispered to myself. I jumped off the ledge and spun around as I let out magic from my hands. Samus dodged it and I couldn't help but smile since she is now vulnerable. The Phantom slid towards Zero Suit and swung her sword, hitting her and sending her up and towards the blast zone. She still could maneuver towards the stage since the Phantom didn't kill her and just sent her flying up.

I felt my adrenaline rush.

I landed on the stage, then jumped off the stage and used Farore's Wind. I hoped it didn't send her the wrong way and save her.

I teleported and appeared right next to Samus, sending her to the blast zone.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

It was honestly pure luck, and if I'm being honest, I don't think I even deserve to win. Samus was honestly way more experienced, and I just won with an idea that appeared to me at the last second.

I was teleported to the winning grounds and was told to pose.

"Good job."

I turned around to look at Zero Suit.

"If I'm being honest, I think you deserved to win. You had a stock lead throughout the whole match, I just won with luck." I told her truthfully as I rubbed my fingers on the golden bracelet I always wear. Zero Suit put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself too short. Yeah, you still need training, but you also were able to make a chain of attacks and I didn't know what to do. You have guts to do a stunt like that. I think you might be able to win the tourney." Samus smiled at me before turning around. I looked back down at my bracelet.

"Oh, by the way."

I looked at her, letting her know I had her attention.

"Never let your opponent know how you feel during a match."

* * *

I managed to beat Roy out of pure luck. Little Mac was somewhat easy.

If I'm being honest I just had to push him off the stage. But it was still a little tricky since he's extremely buff.

Now I'm at the semi-finals. For my first day, I'm not so bad if I say so myself. Though I do have to fight Ganondorf.

We both teleported to the stage. I couldn't help but feel somewhat at home.

We were at the Temple.

"I saw that you have the Goddesses powers." Ganondorf spoke to me. I nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that I have all three triforce. The goddesses lend me their strength." I stated, trying not to look scared. Ganondorf just smirked.

"Well lets see who's stronger."

* * *

I couldn't breath.

Ganon grabbed me by the neck and I felt an explosion. I had my mouth open, but no screams could come out.

He let go of me and I fell on the floor, then he kicked me. I was never more happier to be on the lower part of the temple. I would've lost this stock already. But how much longer was this one going to last?

I slowly got up and saw Ganon charge up the Warlock punch. I quickly build up Farore's Wind and got to teleport behind him.

I charged up my own attack while he was still vulnerable and released it sending him flying around. Once he got his composure, he took out his sword and brought it straight down, making me scream in pain. I flew up and hit a wall, then flew to the wall adjacent to the last one, and finally I went straight to the blast zone. I couldn't do anything as the force of gravity was making it impossible for me to move. Once I got to the blast zone, I couldn't scream in pain. I felt like I lost my voice.

"Game."

I didn't even realize I lost. I looked around and I that I was teleported back to the entrance hall. I felt so disappointed. I thought I had a chance of winning. But I got scared in my last fight, which caused me to lose.

I pushed the heavy door and walked out.

"You did well." I heard Samus praise me. I looked to my right, and sure enough she was there.

"It doesn't feel like it." I mumbled as I looked down at my bracelet.

"I know you only managed to take two of his stocks, but if I'm being honest, what stopped you was your lack of confidence." Samus stated.

"I know... I was scared too." I told her truthfully. Not telling why. I didn't feel like teaching a history lesson today.

"By the way do you know where our rooms are at?" I asked her. She told me the directions and told me that she had to do some errands, if not she would take me. It was okay anyways, I wanted to be alone.

I walked towards the direction Samus told me alone. I looked around and saw many buildings; they all had different labels too, telling me they had different reasons to be there. I abruptly stopped walking and looked up at the sky; I saw that the sun was setting.

I started to remember my last fight and felt my arms go up and felt my hand touch my throat, remembering the pain I felt when Ganon used Flame Choke.

"You did great, Princess."

I put my hand down and turned around to look at the owner of that familiar voice and saw Link.

"Thank you Link." I spoke softly, not really believing his words.

"I noticed that you still need some help in fighting. If you want, I'll be more than happy to train you."

I looked up to look at him surprised.

"I don't want to be any trouble though..." I mumbled.

"It's okay Princess, I'd actually be willing to help. If not I wouldn't have asked." Link reassured me. I took a deep breath and walked up to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Ok! I'll agree only if you don't call me princess but call me by my name: Zelda."

"But that's-."

"If not, then I won't train with you Link!" I threatened as I crossed my arms. Link chuckled.

"Okay then."

I felt my face heat up slightly as he agreed.

"Ok then, it's a deal?" I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Deal."

We walked to the building together to go to our dorm room, getting to know each other more in the process.


	2. Training, Girls, Silent Princess

Zelda P.O.V.

I woke up at a different bed.

I looked around and saw my room. Which honestly feels like an extremely fancy suite though. How Master Hand got the budget to make _everything_ is beyond me.

I looked over at my nightstand and saw a decently sized bag. I picked it up and it felt heavy. I placed it back down on the nightstand and opened it, and saw that the bag was filled with coins. I noticed that a letter was under the bag, so I slid it over to me and picked it up.

_Zelda_

_Thank you for participating in the tourney._

_I understand the fear you felt when you went up against Ganondorf. Don't let that discourage you though. You did an amazing job and got to go up to semi-finals. I hope that you sign up in future tourneys, whether it's singles or doubles. I hope that you enjoy your stay here and hope these coins are enough for your satisfaction._

_Master Hand_

_12/7_

'These are more than enough coins, Master Hand.' I thought to myself as I looked inside the bag once more. I then looked around my room

I realized that I was surprisingly able to sleep comfortably, even though I know I'm not in my world. It is a scary feeling, knowing that you are in a world that literally you _need_ to be invited to in order to enter. Though, saying it like that makes me feel special and important. While I did miss my world, what I didn't miss was the maids. I love them dearly, but I didn't trust them. I couldn't open up to them though. There was always that risk that they would tell everyone. Those maids love to gossip, along with arguing. They would sometimes argue about every little thing. From: what I should wear, my hair style, jewelry, perfume, shoes, everything! It would get irritating! It would honestly be a miracle when they agreed on something.

I sat up and walked towards my closet. Finding dresses similar to my pink one, just different color story. I got ready and changed to go meet Link downstairs.

Once I finished getting ready and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing an exact identical of the dress I wore yesterday. I walked out of my room and passed by people and noticed that most, if not all wore identical clothing they wore yesterday, at least I hoped. I found a set of stairs and walked down to the first floor. Once I arrived, I walked towards the entrance hall and found Link waiting in one of the available couches.

"Hey" I say I jogged up to him.

"Hey" he says as he turns to look at me.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked, he nods and gets up from the couch. We both walk out the building and I follow Link to the training building; however, we are walking for a long while and I started to get the feeling we were getting lost.

"Do you know where it's at?" I turn to look at Link as he asked me the question. I shook my head.

"Um... no. I thought you knew." I said slowly, hoping that I wasn't right.

"Maybe if we keep on walking we'll find where we the training building is at."

Link nodded and we continued to walk. As we searched for the building, I started to think, which lead me to wondering.

"Look, we finally found the building." Link spoke up. I looked up, then looked at my surroundings. I slapped my hand over my face and shook my head. This caused me to catch Link's attention.

"What?"

"Our building for out rooms is across from here."

Link looked around and found the building. We both sighed and went in the building. Though in a way, it makes sense Master Hand would make the rooms and the training area close to each other. It wouldn't make sense if they were on opposite sides of the world.

We signed in and got to borrow one of the training room. We were able to pick which stage we wanted to fight in, and which world we wanted to be in. It was honestly magic. I don't know how powerful Master Hand is, and I don't want to find out either.

We looked through stage selection screen and I saw one that caught my attention.

"Hey Link, is where you're from?" I asked; he nodded.

"Strange how we don't know about each other. Supposedly Master Hand said there's three timelines. All created on how the Hero of Time defeated Ganon. If he defeated him that is." I informed him. By the looks of it, it seems that he already knew about this.

"So which timeline do you come from?" Link asked me.

"I'm from the timeline where the Hero of Time loses and Ganon was able to transform into his beast form."

Link could only nod as I forgot to add in:

_"So, which timeline are you from?"_

I was about to ask him until something caught my eye.

"Link, what's that shadow there?" I asked as I pointed at the picture on the screen, trying to not press on it; however, Link pressed on it anyways and the stage morphed into his time. I was able to see the 'shadow', and saw that the shadow was consuming, what I had to guess: Hyrule Castle.

"That's Calamity Ganon"

* * *

Link explained to me his past, how he saved the Champions and Hyrule, and how technically he's over 100 years old.

"Wow." I giggled a little as I focused my gaze from, Calamity Ganon, to the hero next to me.

"What?"

"For someone that's over 100 years old, you sure do look amazing." I winked then laughed a little as I sat down over the edge of the stage to look at the castle. He sat down next to me and stared at the castle too.

"Link you really are strong." I confessed out of the blue.

"But I didn't seal away Ganon." He said truthfully.

"Okay true" I shrugged a little as I agreed to his statement.

"But you saved the Champions' spirits and you were able to last against Calamity Ganon in two phases for a long time. You had to do a lot. You really do have a lot of courage to go up against _that_." I stated as I pointed at Ganon and looked at him, then I lowered my arm as he turn to look at Ganon.

"So many people would've been scared. But you weren't, Link. You had to withstand many attacks from that monster and your strong for that. You had to go through so many trials that were dangerous. This is why you embody the Triforce of Courage."

"But, I don't have the triforce." He fact checked so bluntly, it hurt.

"Oh." I said slowly as I realized everything I said just went down the drain. Link started laughing and I turned away from him and looked down the Great Plateau Tower and and focus more on his world, feeling my face start to heat up in the process thanks to embarrassment.

He finally finished laughing and stood up.

"Why don't we start training then." He gave me his hand. I turned to face him and I took it. He helped me up and I dusted off my dress from the little dirt I picked up. Link started to walk towards the opposite side I was at. I walked forward and took a deep breath to steady my heart rate. He took out the Master Sword out of it's sheath and I assembled Phantom.

* * *

Training was successful if I do say so myself. Link helped me control my magic a little more, since there were times my magic would fluctuate from time to time. Link also helped me understand fighting in a more tactical way, teaching me that strength isn't everything.

Link and I were honestly exhausted, so we decided to go to Rainbow Cruise and sat down on the floor, leaning against the pillar. It was honestly so relaxing: enjoying the breeze, looking at huge rainbow in front of us.

"I'm kind of tired" I spoke to him softly, trying to suppress a yawn; but Link caught me covering my mouth and noticed my eyes were getting watery.

"Let's go. You need to go to sleep." Link said as he stood up. Without warning, Link turned the stage back into it's default mode. Since the pillar disappeared, I fell back, hitting my head hard. After a good minute of complaining, we headed back to the lobby and signed out of the room. We walked towards the main door; and I was about to open it, Link slaps my hand down and opens it himself.

"There was no need to hit me." I mumbled as I crossed my arms defensively. Link just chuckled and shifted his hand forward, signalling me to walk. Once I walked outside, I looked around me; and I couldn't help but feel small.

"Honestly these building are _huge_." I said as I put an emphasis on the last word. Link looked at the buildings and nodded. We walked to our building, which could be considered our new home. We walked in and stopped in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Link, thanks for training with me." I said as I looked up at him.

"No problem. Same time tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. We both turned away from each other and walked away, since boy and girls sleep on the opposite side of the building. I slowly went up the stairs, thinking about what I should do first: shower or eat? I was so caught up in thinking I never heard footsteps getting louder and louder. As I turned left, I crashed into someone. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the girl in front of me in mild shock.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said hurriedly.

"It's okay." I smiled as I examined the girl in front of me. She was a brunette, almost my height. She also had a crown and orange dress.

"Are you a newcomer like me?" she asked. I waved my hand.

"Yes and no. I'm Zelda. Technically I'm a newcomer, but there was a previous Zelda here. It's confusing." I told her, I didn't want to explain the whole timeline situation.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm Daisy by the way. Hey, would you like to come to a party? It's all girls and it's a tradition, according to Peach. Her and a previous Zelda started this tradition. We have planned to invite all the girls. I actually just came from inviting some girls. The party starts in 3 hours, so you'll have enough time to get ready."

"Ok, I'll go" I said without thinking. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it.

"Great, the party is in the 2nd floor. You better be there, and be sure to wear anything pink or red!" Daisy said as she walked ahead, leaving me behind.

She sure is chipper. I like her.

I finally arrived to my door and unlocked it. I went straight to my closet since I remembered I have the exact same dress like the one that I'm wearing, but in a more pink hue. I put my hair in a bun and decided it was better to take a bath.

* * *

I looked at the mirror one last time. I was happy with how I looked.

Yes it was simple, but I loved it. I didn't have my cape on or any gold accessories except for my headpiece and earrings. I also decided to leave on my pink belt to make my waist more defined. If I don't have the belt on, I just look weird

I walked up to the mirror and examined my make up, making sure everything looked flawless. Once everything was perfect, I decided it was time to head towards the second floor. Once I arrived I looked around and realized that I didn't know which room it was. I started to walk and saw a door with a bunch of balloons and a sign that said "Girls Only" with pink glitter. I guess this is where the party is at?

I knocked on the door and thankfully, Daisy opened.

"Hey Zelda, glad you came!" Daisy said as she side stepped and let me in. I walked in to a room with pink lights, which just made the entire room pink. Purple lights were placed strategically as accents, making the room have a 'club' feelings.

I saw Samus and waved at her; and she waved back.

"Zelda, come meet Peach." Daisy said as she lead me towards her. I saw a blond look up when she saw Daisy and me walk up to her, she stood up.

"Hi Zelda, I'm Peach. It's so nice to finally meet you." Peach introduced herself, giving me a hug in the process. I gave her a hug back reluctantly, not sure if I should or not. I was about to say something, but Peach pulled me away and began talking again.

"I saw the tourney, you are honestly amazing for a newcomer."

"But I lost at semi-finals." I mumbled.

"So? Everyone loses wins here. Sometime things don't go our way, which causes us to lose. But you got skills." Peach kept on praising me, which I just nodded to.

Daisy and Peach introduced me to all the female fighters. They all seemed either pretty inviting and nice, or they focused on their own thing. We talked for hours about many things. From catching up, telling stories about their adventure, how they got rescued. Eventually we got into the topic of love. What about love exactly? Well what any girl wants to know: who are you attracted to?

"So Peach, we all know you got a thing for Mario, but who else would you hook up with?" Palutena asked.

"Well Richter is pretty attractive. Also Dr. Mario is too!" Peach exclaimed as she cupped her cheeks to hide her blushing.

"They're practically the same person..." Palutena mumbled, referring to Mario and Dr. Mario.

"Well, what about you Palutena?" Peach asked defensively.

"Well, I would like to see if I can seduce this Ganon the same was I did with the previous one." Palutena smirked as she drank her beverage.

"Samus, what about you?" Bayonetta asked the blonde next to her. Samus thought for a while.

"I mean... Ike is pretty strong, and if Snake and I were the same age, I'd date him, I guess..." Samus said nonchalantly.

"Who would you hook up with, Robin?" Lucina asked, as she turned around to look at her friend. Both were sitting on the floor since there was no room for them in the couch.

"Your dad." Robin laughed, which made Lucina grab one of the spell books and smack Robin with it.

"What about you Daisy?" Rosalina asked as she looked at her Luma play with Kirby. Now that I think about it, isn't Kirby a boy?

"Well, other than Luigi... I guess Roy? I don't know." Daisy answered troubled, then sighed and sat back in the couch.

"I guess I'm more loyal than I thought. What about you, Rosa?"

"Well... I dont know... maybe Link"

The room erupted in loud _"True"_

Except for Palutena and me.

"He's alright, I'd hook up with him once or twice. It depends you know." she said rather seductively.

"Whore!" Bayonetta yelled from across the room. Which caused some girls, including me, to laugh.

"But for real how could we forget about Link!" Peach sighed.

"This Link seems more relaxed than the last one, I find it more attractive." Corrin stated, which made all the girls in the room nod.

"I guess since he slept for over 100 years, that must be the reason why he is so relaxed." I joked. All the girls looked at me confused.

I just remembered that they don't know his life story.

"Wait so you're saying he's not 17?" Bayonetta asked. I reluctantly nodded.

So many girls started cheering.

"Since he's over 100 years old that must mean I can hook up with him. Technically he's older than me." Peach said thoughtfully.

"Zelda, how do you know this?" Samus asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Well he told me earlier today when we trained together." I answered. The girls looked at me, I honestly wished I stayed at my room, I feel too uncomfortable now.

"So are you going to make a move?" Daisy asked me out of no where.

"No." I said rather quickly. I was trying to get my composure. I did think Link was attractive, but something just tells me it isn't right to pursue a relationship.

"Why not?" Palutena asked me, raising a brow; but it honestly felt like she just read my mind.

"Well I don't think it would work out. We live in different times. We'll most likely to never see each other ever again when Smash is over" I answered, but Peach didn't seem to like that answer, as she shook her head.

"Who cares about that! Honestly live your life and make a move. We can all agree he's attractive, so get at him. You will honestly regret it if you don't. Who knows when we will get to see each other after Smash is over. That is if there is plans. And even if there are plans, no one knows who will be able to make it back in the roster, and who will be left out." Peach tried to convince me, but I still wasn't so sure.

"Zelda," Palutena started, as she got up from her chair and made her way towards the couch, specifically where I was sitting.

"I've seen many people not pursue their love interest. They just didn't want to make a move because they were either shy, nervous, or scared. But trust me when I tell you that once they made a move, and found out the other person reciprocated their feelings: they were the happiest people." The goddess explained to me, I know she's trying her hardest to convince me but I'm not so sure. I looked around and noticed that all the other girls started their own conversation, making me a little more at ease.

"But someone else can date him, why you want me to make a move? I don't even like him like _that_" I asked.

"Well you can always give him a chance. You two also trained together which says a lot. People don't train with people they feel uncomfortable with." Palutena continued, but I still had that feeling that it was taboo.

"Okay then, I'll see." I lied to her. I felt bad, but I don't want to be forced into doing something I'm uncomfortable with.

"Great!" she cheered as clapped her hands together.

I guess I managed to fool a goddess.

* * *

I waved good bye and closed the door.

Those girls are fun and lively. I'm so happy that Peach decided to keep tradition and have an all girls party.

Although I've been tired ever since I got back from training with Link, I felt like walking around tonight. So I did.

Daisy said there was a big garden that she saw in the back of this building, so I turned right and headed towards the back of the building. As I got closer and closer to a glass door, I could make out different types of flowers. I ran up and slid open the glass door and walked outside. This garden was _huge_. I walked around, looking at daisies, roses, lilies,upon many different types of flowers. I looked up and saw a fountain and a cupid getting ready to shoot an arrow.

Master Hand really outdid himself. I really wish I could've seen how this world looked like before. Master Hand could've revamped everything, so I wonder how everything looked like in the Melee Era, or Brawl Era.

I continued to walk around and saw, what had to be, the most beautiful flower yet.

"I thought that you would be sleeping right now."

I quickly turned around and looked at Link.

"Oh, well Daisy invited me to an all girls party, so I went. I was about to head towards my room but I heard about this garden and decided to stop by here." I informed him. He noticed the flowers behind me and walked over to them.

"They're pretty, right?" I asked, making me sound awkward in the process.

"These actually grow in my time. Actually, the princess Zelda from my time loves these flowers too."

I looked at him surprised. I was a little envious, I'll have to admit. These flowers are extremely beautiful. I understood why she loved these flowers.

"But they're rare. If we try to plant them, they won't grow." He informed me as he stared at them.

"Um... so, what are they called?" I asked, trying to not sound awkward again.

"Silent Princess."


	3. What in Hylia's Name?

**Sorry that this chapter took longer to make. For 2 reasons actually.**

**1: I don't know if you guys actually enjoy where this story is headed, so I'm reluctant on working on it**

**2: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I hope that it's ok. Without the authors note, the chapter has a total of 5,404 words. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry for any grammar or inaccurate facts.**

* * *

Zelda P.O.V.

After a week of being here in this world, it's been starting to grow on me.

I don't have a castle to run, though I am curious as to see how Hyrule is doing without their princess. Another thing I don't have to worry about is looking my best. Don't get me wrong, I do get myself ready, but it's out of my own pleasure and not because it's a part of my job. I also don't have to hear the maids argue on which dress I should change into or what hairstyle I should have. I got to make the decision and didn't have to worry about backlash. I could just be me. Zelda.

Though it got me thinking about the other female fighters. Peach and Daisy looked like princesses. They both had a crown and gown, which looked quite similar too. Were they related? Maybe. Rosalina also had a crown too, a completely different dress than Peach and Daisy, but the crown was somewhat similar. Maybe I'll ask them later if I run into them again.

For a week straight, I've been training with Link. I'll have to admit I feel like I've improved too. We train together all day and say good bye once we have to go to our rooms.

I think today we could go out to eat and relax. It can be a nice change from training.

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I look my best. Once I was pleased with everything, I walked out of my room and locking it before making my way down to the main entrance. I saw Link waiting for me in his usual spot, we greeted each other and walked out the building.

"Hey Link I was wondering, is it okay if we take a break from training today?" I asked looking up to him.

"No, I don't mind. But what made you want to take a break today?"

"Well we've been training for a whole week without stopping and we have to take a break once in a while. It isn't healthy to not let your body rest, you know." I stated as I waved my finger in front of him before smiling at him, which he in turn gave me a small smile.

"Well you have a point, so what did you have planned doing?" He asked me. Other than eating, I didn't know. I looked around and saw libraries and pool areas.

"Well, other than eating, why don't we explore. We both don't know this world, other than the training area, so it might be fun exploring new things." I answered. He nodded, agreeing to my idea of exploring.

As we walked, we noticed that a lot of places Master Hand built, was to accommodate other people.

"Look, Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi are playing tennis." Link said, catching my attention. I looked where he was looking and sure enough I saw them playing tennis.

"Wow, their actually pretty good. They can even play competitively if they wanted to." I stated, which Link agreed with me. We walked for another while, until I started getting hungry.

"Hey Link, are you hungry?"

"Somewhat, yeah. How about you?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. We past by a lot of restaurants, where would you like to go?"

"I got an idea where."

* * *

We went in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant and saw Kirby sitting down waiting for his food. Link and I decided to sit close by the windows and while we waited for a waiter we talked from our lives before Smash Bros., to what we like and dislike. Most of what he said reminded me of Link from my world, but there were still differences. While we talked, I started having a lot of my own questions; but before I could ask, our waiter came and handed us some menus and asked us what we would like to drink. Once he was gone, I looked at Link to ask my questions.

"Link, what made you want to help me?" I asked; but looking at his expression I guess that question was vague.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your helping me train and get stronger but why do you want to help me?"

Link stayed quiet for a moment, which made me regret asking that since now there was an awkward silence between us.

"The reason was because before Calamity Ganon showed up, Zelda tried to awaken her powers everyday by praying or training. I didn't do anything but try to protect her when she would go out, or go find her every time she would sneek out: it was my job. She actually used to hate me; but I think it was because I was able to pull out the Master Sword from the pedestal easily. I never helped her wake up her powers or anything and now I kinda feel guilty for not even trying to help. So when I saw you fighting in the tourney, I noticed that you had a few flaws, long with having trouble controlling your magic, so I wanted to help you get better."

I felt my cheeks heat up the slightest bit as I heard Link give his explanation.

"Well, thank you Link. It honestly means a lot." I smiled, which he nodded.

We ordered our food and ate. Once we were done, we payed the cashier and left the restaurant to continue exploring this world.

* * *

"I wonder why there are so many people over there.." I told Link and I looked at the mob of fighters in front of the building.

"Want to go check it out?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked up and I saw all the girls there. I tapped Daisy on the shoulder, since she was right in front of me, she turned around and hugged me as a way of saying 'hello'. I hugged her back and soon we pulled away.

"Hey, are you going to sign up too?"

"Sign up for what? What's going on here?"

"It's a doubles tourney. If we win, we get a mystery prize. I heard from Mario and Samus that Master Hand always gives out good prizes. He never disappoints. I have to go sign up. You should too! Well, I have to go find my partner, bye!" Daisy then turned around and slightly started pushing people to walk in the center of the mob.

I looked back at Link and informed him what Daisy told me.

"Do you want to sign up? We could probably win." He asked me. My eyes widen from excitement and I nodded happily, which caused Link to smile. We patiently waited for our turn to sign up. We didn't have to wait that much, since all we had to do was write our name next to each others. Once we did that, we walked inside the building lead Link to the waiting area, since I knew where to go. Once we walked in, Master Hand showed up and everyone stayed quiet.

"Well, I'm honestly surprised everyone from the roster signed up. Anyways, you all probably thought that the tourney was going to be held today but it's actually going to be held next month." Many fighters groaned and started to complain, but Master Hand raised his... body? Up, which was a universal sign that told everyone to stop talking.

"If you guys want to fight, there is an area where you can fight each other. Whether it's in teams or singles match. For now, you will have to wait. Sorry for the inconvenience." Master Hand stated, then snapped and teleported away.

'No fucks given.' I thought to myself.

I looked up at Link, we had no other choice but to leave the building. We walked outside and noticed that it was getting dark so we decided to head back to our rooms. We said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways. Once I got to my room, I walked to my bed and threw myself. I grabbed the nearest pillow and started hugging it.

'Goddesses_, why did I agree?_' I thought hopelessly.

Just then, I saw a bright light at the end of my bed which caused me to close my eyes. Once the light died down, I looked up and saw a girl that looked around my age who also had blond hair, blue eyes, and had on a white dress.

"Um... who are you? And how did you get in my room?" I tried to be as calm as possible and not alert my neighbor, Shiek. The girl giggled and sat down next to me in my bed.

"Well my name is also Zelda, I'd prefer you call me Hylia." The girl winked at me.

'_Is she playing with me?_' I thought to myself. The girl in front of me looked offended.

"No, I'm not playing with you. I came down here to help you, think of me as a life coach. Usually if we were both in our world I wouldn't be able to interfere with your life, since I'm a goddess and all. Goddesses shouldn't interfere with human life. Just ask Palutena! But this isn't our world, so I can come and talk to you all I want! Thanks to Master Hand or course. I did the same with with the other Zelda's too. I helped her confess her feelings to Link and now they are happy! Trust me. They both even settled down, that's why they didn't want to come back to Smash. But they were both from the same era, your case is a little different." Hylia rambled on. I didn't know if I should believe her or not.

"You'd be wise to trust me, Zelda." She answered my thoughts. I sighed and looked down at my dress. I have no choice, since she's invading my thoughts. Hylia nodded.

"Well, you probably saw my day today and you probably already know that I'm going to be in a doubles tourney..." I started, which she hummed.

"Was it a smart idea to sign up?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled at me and placed her hand on top of my wrist.

"Trust me, it's a good idea. One: you need to be able to know how to fight against other people. Everyone has a different style of fighting, though you already realized that when you accidentally signed up for the tourney. Two: you'll learn to realize that talking to Link isn't something to be scared about."

"But, why does it feel so wrong? I want to stop talking to him, but at the same time I don't want to... I don't know why..." I confessed. Hylia wrapped her left arm around my neck and pulled me in close.

"That's because you are both from a different time."

"I know that! But..."

"Zelda, trust me. I am a goddess after all. Nothing can go wrong. Not unless you make the wrong choices. But remember you have the Triforce of Wisdom, you will know what's best. Well with the ' it's taboo to talk to him' I don't know why you getting that feeling." Hylia rambled on again. I sighed

"I guess..." I answered, not completely convinced. Hylia let go of me and I pushed myself back.

"Also, I recommend that tomorrow you go do a singles match. You are going to want to know first hand how your opponents fight. Anyways, I just came here to say a quick 'hello.' I have to go now and do my job. But don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." Hylia winked at me, then waved goodbye. Light engulfed her, which made me close my eyes shut once again. Once the light was gone, I was alone in my room again.

'_I guess I should take her advice... Link and I didn't make plans for tomorrow..._'

* * *

The next morning I got ready and headed downstairs. Link wasn't obviously there since we didn't make plans for today, so I ran out the building. I looked over and saw a few fighters enter a building. I walked over to the building and read the sign that said "Smash". I walked in and saw a screen and it asked me my preferred rules. Once I was done filling out everything the screen turned green which a check mark in the middle and turned back to the main screen.

"What am I supposed to do now...?" I asked myself. I looked around the building and saw a sign that said "waiting area". I walked inside the room and sat down in an empty chair. I looked at the television and saw the fights that were currently taking place until someone gave me the signal that it was my turn to go up and fight.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

As I finish going down the stairs, I see Zelda run out the building. I picked up my pace to catch up to her. I wasn't looking at where I was walking, which caused me to trip into something.

I stopped my falling by leaning against the floor with the support of my left hand and leg. I heard a complaining noise, which caused me to look behind me. I saw a Luma laying down, not even making an effort to get up. I quickly went up to the little star and picked it up.

"Is Luma okay?"

I turned to look behind me and saw Rosalina: the owner of the Luma.

"I think so, I accidentally tripped on the Luma because I didn't see where I was going." I answered her truthfully as I looked around the Luma's body for injuries. At least the poor star didn't pop. Luma wiggled it's limbs, which caused me to let go of it. The star landed on the floor and made it's way towards Rosalina.

"Well where were you headed?" Rosalina asked.

"I was going to follow Zelda. I saw her running out the building. We usually train together in the mornings. Though I don't know where she left." I answered her.

"Well I'll help you look for her! Do you know where she could've gone?"

I shook my head.

"Do you have an idea where she could be?"

"I don't even know much about this world." I answered, which Rosalina smiled.

"Well I can show you around. Who knows, we might just find Zelda along the way." Rosalina offered. But I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, your not a bother at all! I would actually love to show you around." Rosalina answered as she grabbed my wrist and lead me out the building and her trustworthy Luma pushing me ahead so I can walk the opposite way I saw Zelda ran off to.

* * *

"Also in here you can fight and spectate!" Rosalina gave me a quick tour of the whole world. It was already late after noon and the sun was setting. We have been walking all day, and since Rosalina also wanted to give me a quick tour on not just the world, but also some building. We didn't find Zelda anywhere either.

"Here I'll give you a tour of this building too." Rosalina eagerly takes me in the building. I let her drag me in. At first glace, I see some fighters running around and playing in the waiting room, while in the exact opposite side of the building, I see food and drinks, some fighters and assist trophies are there.

"If you want to fight, you can just sign in here and choose your preferred rule set." Rosalina informed me, as she used her wand to point at the screens. With her free hand, Rosalina pulled me into the spectate area.

"Here, you can gamble on the fighters. In this building, you can win money by either spectating or fighting. Up to you." Rosalina said. She showed me how to sign in, which was easy, and spectated. We both watched a couple of fights together, Rosalina helping me understand the statistics in the process. The food and drinks available made things much more enjoyable, and the comfy couches plus a big screen made things much more relaxing.

"Next round." The ominous announcer said. The television showing the pictures of the fighters fighting. My eyes widen a little as I saw Zelda's picture and a younger looking version of myself: Young Link. I looked at the tablet next to me and picked it up, clicking on Zelda's picture, then adding the amount of coins I wished to gamble. I saw the timer count down until it reached zero.

"You picked Zelda too?"

I turned to look at Rosalina, who was hugging Luma and looking at me. I nodded. I looked back at the screen and saw that 1,238,004 coins were being bet, which caused people to cheer loudly, chanting who ever they voted.

"I know Zelda will win. I didn't even have to look at the statistics to be sure." I told her as I focused on the screen. I saw Zelda teleport on the stage and picked up some of my popcorn from the large sized cup. I was really hoping she would win. For two reasons. One: so I won't sound stupid to Rosalina. Two: So I won't go broke since I decided to go all-in. Most of those coins that were bet in were mine.

* * *

Young Link impaled Zelda, which caused her to fly into a wall, then down to the blast zone. I bit my lip in anxiety.

It was last stock, no items, no hazard. Young Link and Zelda decided to fight in the bottom part of Spear Pillar. And as I saw both fighters body flying around in the bottom section of the stage just multiplied my anxiety. Just when I thought Zelda won, Young Link would always tech, which pissed me off on the inside. Why did he have to be such a good fighter at such a young age?

Both Young Link and Zelda are now fighting in the top stage, both being in rage of "kill percentage".

Young Link swung his sword twice, hitting Zelda, and sending her close to the blast zone. Many fighters in the spectate area were at the edge of their seats, including me for obvious reasons. Zelda managed to save herself, falling rather fast towards the left edge of the stage, opposite of where Young Link was. He quickly ran up and tried to hit Zelda again, but she air dodged, landing right behind Young Link. Zelda turned around to try and grab Young Link, but Young Link stuck her, making her go towards the right side of the stage. Young Link prepared a fire arrow to strike Zelda, but Zelda teleported down the the bottom part of Spear Pillar. Young Link chased down after. Young Link managed to dodge both Phantom and Din's Fire. He tried to strike Zelda with his sword but Zelda managed to block it, then hit Young Link with a Lighting Kick, which sent the poor boy flying towards the blast zone. Zelda ran towards Young Link: who managed to save himself, yet again. Zelda hit Young Link with Din's Fire again, which sent Young Link up, hitting the stone. Zelda then quickly spiked the younger Link down so fast, not even the dramatic zoom in was caught.

I quickly sat back down in my comfortable chair and sighed as her saw Zelda's victory screen show up. Rosalina giggled a little.

"I'm guessing you went all-in? You don't have to lie, I already looked at your screen."

I looked at the princess next to me, who was smiling for some reason.

"Yeah. I was honestly scared if I'm being honest." I mumbled as I picked up the tablet and saw all the I had practically double. I was practically rich now, thanks to Zelda.

"Hey, why don't we go to the waiting area, we can probably find Zelda there and congratulate her on her win." Rosalina proposed, which I nodded.

"Good idea, Rosalina. Let's go."

"Call me Rosa from now on."

* * *

Zelda P.O.V.

I saw an empty couch and ran up to it. I plopped myself down. I honestly felt drained.

I pushed myself back up and looked out the window. The sun had set and it was rather dark outside. I got myself comfortable by sitting down in the couch. I looked around the waiting room and saw people talking, playing, or leaving the room to go to their rooms. I noticed that most of the people that stayed where males or monsters. I was the only princess in the room. Maybe I should leave too...

After much debating, I decided to go home. I was hungry, tired, and sore. I quickly got up and stretched.

"You did good."

I jumped and saw Link with Rosalina and Luma.

"What do you mean? My match with Young Link?" I asked, which Link and Rosalina nodded.

"You were so amazing Zelda. We spectated and both of us bet in money that you were going to win!" Rosalina smiled and Luma danced around me. I smiled at how adorable Luma was and picked the small star up.

"How much did you two bet? If you don't mind me asking." I asked focusing of the star in my arms. From the corner of my eye I saw Link tense up.

"Well I bet five hundred, while Link-"

"I put in seven fifty." Link cut in. I couldn't help but think Link was lying, but I didn't pay much attention and played with Luma.

"Well I'm happy that I didn't make you guys lose your money." I told them. Luma waved it's arms and whined. I sadly let go of the star. Luma floated behind me. I turned around and saw the star play around with the pink puffball: Kirby.

"Well I'm going to my room. I'm sore, tired, and hungry." I confessed to the two. Before Link and Rosalina could say anything, I quickly walked passed the two of them. Once I was by the entrance hall, I waved back at them.

"I'll see you two around, bye!"

* * *

I locked my door and ran up to my bed. I slowly started to feel my body relax.

"Hey! Shouldn't you shower first?"

I let out a whining noise, but then froze. I looked behind me and saw Hylia standing behind me holding a container. I let my arms give out and layed down on my bed again.

"I'm sorry goddess Hylia, but I'm tired." I confessed to her. Which probably sounded muffled since my face was against the bed. Hylia sighed and pulled my left arm, dragging me up. I complained as I sat up, but Hylia shook her head. I felt the goddess take off my tiara, and my eyes snapped open.

"Ok, I'll shower! You don't have to take off my jewelry." I said quickly as I shooed the goddess away. Hylia shook her head, putting my tiara on the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"Zelda, just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean anything here. Just look at Palutena: she's a goddess and everyone treats her as an equal. Even Bayonetta called her a whore at that girl party. So treat me like an equal too." Hylia asked. I nodded, though it was weird treating a goddess from _your world_ as an equal. Hylia proceeded to take off everything except my clothes.

"Well you get yourself cleaned up, while I put your stuff back in it's place." Hylia ordered me as she picked up my jewelry from the bed and headed straight to my jewelry box. I got off my bed and felt extremely sore from my feet, but I still went to my closet and got my clothes and headed straight to the bathroom.

I undressed and took a long cold shower, hoping the cold water would help my body not feel so sore tomorrow. I lathered up my hair and body to remove all the sweat and grime I accumulated all day. Once I removed all the soap and conditioned my hair, I stayed standing in the shower for a couple of minutes. I know I shouldn't be bothered but I can't help what I feel.

_"What about you, Rosa?"_

_"Well... I don't know... maybe Link"_

'And today they were together. Is that why he didn't ask make plans for today? Because he already made plans with Rosalina?' I thought to myself. Then quickly stopped as I remembered Hylia can read my thoughts. I quickly turned off the water and dried myself to put on my clothes. Once I was done, I stepped out the bathroom and I saw Hylia in the kitchen area cooking something that smelled delicious. I walked up to the countertop and sat down on an empty chair. Hylia grabbed a plate and served me food. She put the plate on the table and gave me a fork. I eyed the strange food in front of me, which Hylia took notice.

"Pasta aglio e olio"

I looked up at Hylia confused, which she gave me a smile.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will, once you tell me what you think."

I swirled the fork around the food, and put the strange food in my mouth. I moaned slightly at how delicious the food was.

"This is really good!" I told Hylia, my free hand hovering over my mouth so that I won't spit everywhere. Hylia giggled and went to get a plate and serve herself. I felt so special: a goddess cooked for me. Though, shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Zelda, do you know your history?"

I looked up and her puzzled, but nodded.

"Well do you know _my_ history?"

"Well... your whole history or when you reincarnated?" I asked.

"Reincarnated."

"Well I know that on the same day the Hero of Sky won the Wing Ceremony, Ghirahim-"

"Okay your just going to give me a summary of what happened." Hylia cut in. I was so confused, I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

"What I was _hoping_ you would say is that I wasn't born into royalty. Yeah I am a goddess, but before I knew that I got to live a normal life. Everyone treated me an equal before word spread out that I was the goddess reincarnated. But once everyone found out, everyone knelt down before me. No one wanted to play with me in fear that I would be mad at them and curse them for all eternity, or some dumb shit like that. It was even a little weird to confront the Hero of Sky at first... I just want you to not be so nervous around me just because you worship me." Hylia confessed. I looked down at the food Hylia made me, and felt really bad that she practically feels like an outcast.

"Okay Hylia. I'll do that for you." I looked back at her and smiled at her. She returned the smile and we finished eating our food in peace.

* * *

"So tell me, are you jealous?" Hylia asked me in a devious tone.

I almost dropped the plate I was holding. I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up.

"You heard my thoughts?" I asked as I put the plate back in it's spot. She hummed happily as she finished cleaning the last plate and handing it over to me. I sighed and started working on drying the plate with Din's Fire.

"You were smart to remember that I can read your mind. If you kept on letting your mind run, I would've known all your deepest darkest secrets." Hylia stated, as she ran to my huge bed and lied down. She saw the controller on my nightstand and turned on the TV. I put the plate back in it's spot and made my way to my bed.

"But your a goddess, your supposed to know all my deep dark secrets." I sighed as I layed down next to Hylia.

"Well true, but I don't look at every person's life. I want to give them a little privacy." Hylia said as she flipped through channels, none catching either of our attention.

"Plus you haven't even answered my question. So spill it." Hylia ordered.

"Well, no. I don't think so. Maybe I'm scared. Link is the only person I really talk to, other than you. I'm just scared that he's not going to want to talk to me anymore. I mean I guess I know the girls, but I'm not that comfortable with them. I know I should make an effort to talk to them-"

"Okay, so you don't want to be alone. But what about what you felt in the moment you saw Link and Rosalina together?" Hylia asked me, bringing my focus back to Link.

"Well I don't know..." I started as I brought my knees up to my chest and started hugging them.

"I don't want to say I was jealous... but yeah I was somewhat bothered. Maybe because I wasn't invited with them? Probably. I don't know..." I complained as I put my forehead on my knees, covering my face from Hylia.

Hylia stopped flipping through the channels and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look I understand how you feel. It's hard to understand your emotions at first, but eventually you'll realize why you feel the way you do." Hylia told me, her words sounding comforting to me.

We flipped through channels until we found a channel that would broadcast fights from the Smash Building. The rest of the night, Hylia and I cheered on fighters until we both fell asleep without realizing it.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

I looked around the entrance hall, to not find Zelda anywhere. I felt a tug on and looked down to see Luma, who made a happy noise.

"Seems like Luma likes you." Rosalina said as she walked up to me. I picked up Luma and nodded.

"By any chance have you seen Zelda today?" I asked the princess, who shook her head.

"She is probably asleep, she did say she was sore and tired. She could've been fighting all day for all that we know." Rosalina shrugged.

"But I think I know where Zelda's room could be. If you want we can go." Rosalina turned around to face where the girls room was.

"But, I thought guys weren't allowed."

"If that's true, then like the saying says, rules are meant to be broken. Let's go." Rosalina grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs, Luma waving around happily in my arms.

We walked up a couple set of stairs until I saw the Hyrule emblem. We saw Zelda's name first on the label and Rosalina knocked. A couple of minutes passed and Rosalina knocked again, a little louder. Finally I heard the door unlock and saw it was swung open.

I didn't expect another girl to open the door though.

"Um... excuse me, do you know where Zelda is?" I asked, the girl obviously looked mad that we woke her up.

"Yeah, she is asleep right now. She probably won't be able to go out today since she was fighting all day yesterday. She is under strict orders to not get up today." The girl informed me. I heard a groan coming from the bed. All three of us looked over and saw Zelda slowly waking up from her slumber. She slowly got up from her bed and noticed Rosalina and I in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here." She asked us blushing.

"Well we didn't know where you were so we came up here." Rosalina informed Zelda.

"Well I'll get ready-"

"Zelda, I think it's best that you rest up. She told us that you fought all day yesterday, so your most likely still sore today. Remember? It's not healthy to not let your body rest." I quoted the princess, who looked a little shocked, but nodded either way.

"Plus, we can talk another day." I added. Luma wiggled and I let her out of my grasp.

"Well I think we should head out then, Link." Rosalina turned to look at me, I nodded.

"Bye Zelda.. um.." I looked at the girl, who sighed.

"Well Link, Rosalina and Luma, bye. Oh, and the names Hylia by the way. Thanks for saving Hyrule from Calamity Ganon, Link. I never get to thank any of the heroes personally, so consider yourself lucky." She winked at me, then closed the door, leaving me shocked and confused.

"But... I never got to say my good bye..." Rosalina silently complained as she looked at her Luma.


	4. Zelda's New Look, Hylia's Mission

**I have updated and made changes to the previous chapters, as I read a review that said I should work on my grammar. As I was updating that, I decided to change some things to prepare future chapters on my vision. If that makes any sense.**

**The point is: Read the previous chapters. Some might have read it already, other may have not.**

***Ms. Jane/Alcohol references***

* * *

3rd P.O.V: Zelda

Zelda sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked out her window; looking at people have fun while she was stuck in her room, making her regret fighting all day yesterday.

"Are you going to keep sighing all day? It's getting annoying." Hylia stated bluntly. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down before she snapped at the goddess in her room.

"Well I'm bored! I'm locked up in my room and there isn't anything to do. You and Link decided I should "rest". But the thing is, I don't want to rest! I want to go out and do something!" Zelda complained to the goddess, who was watching the television in her bed.

"Well, why don't we do something here?" Hylia proposed, not looking away from the television. She was a little too invested in the dramatic show she just recently discovered.

"Like what?" Zelda asked as she turned around to look outside the window again. She never realized that she could see the garden from her room since she always went straight to her bed and slept. Now, she's taking advantage of the view Master Hand gave her.

"Well, why don't we drink? Get high? Dye your hair? I don't know."

"I'm underage, that's illegal, and I don't know what color." Zelda answered a little annoyed. The only thing she wanted to do was go out and have fun.

Hylia got up from the bed and walked over to Zelda, who was sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"First off I'm a goddess, we won't get in trouble. Not only that but there is no law here that says you drinking or getting high is illegal. I don't think there's even police here to enforce laws. Second, why don't we try brown? It could look good on you! But if you don't like it then I can always change it back to normal." Hylia smirked at the princess. Zelda conteplated for a while, but seeing as there was nothing else to do, Zelda sighed and nodded. Hylia giggled from happiness and snapped her fingers, making brown hair dye, Champagne from _Veuve Clicquot_, and brownies and cookies that smelled a little _off _appear on top of the Hylian princess' lap.

"Now, let's have some fun _princess_." Hylia said, trying to suppress her excitement just like Zelda was trying to conceal her anxiety. Hylia grabbed the champagne and hair dye so that Zelda could get up.

"Lets go to the bathroom so that we won't make a mess in here."

* * *

Zelda took a sip from her glass as she saw Hylia from the mirror work on dying her hair.

"Have you ever dyed another persons hair?" Zelda asked as she put her glass down on the counter. She was sitting down in front of her vanity, drinking a sip of champagne from time to time; Hylia was standing behind Zelda, painting her hair.

"Never. I've always asked Din, Nayru, and Farore but they always say turned me down. I'm honestly shocked you let yourself."

"Well, there isn't anything else to do, plus you said you could change it back if I don't like it." Zelda said as she poured herself more champagne.

"Hey, save some for me! At least eat the cookie or brownie. Not all of it though." Hylia warned as she picked up the last strands of hair and began painting them. Zelda reluctantly unwrapped the plastic from the chocolate chip cookie and felt her face scrunch up in disgust of the smell.

"If it smells bad, it taste bad." The princess complained as her hand retreated from the cookie. Hylia knows that Zelda can be picky with her food, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Not only that but her sense of taste and smell are more sensitive since she is still young.

"Zelda, it might taste weird, but the chocolate pieces will help you not taste the cookie as much. If you got the brownie it would've tasted much worse, trust me." Hylia said. She finished with Zelda's hair and began tying her hair up. Hylia removed the disposable rubber gloves and sighed in relief as she felt the air cool up her sweaty hands. Zelda decided to rip a decently sized piece of the cookie and put the whole piece in her mouth, causing her to have a gag reflex.

"Relax, I know it taste weird, but the chocolate honestly helps. If the cookie didn't have any chocolate, it wouldn't be that good. Trust me."

'This goddess is a pot head...' Zelda thought to myself as she forced the cookie down. She washed down the taste with her drink.

"Yes I am. I'm not the only god that is a pot head. You'd be surprised. Humans honestly stress all of us out; we barely have any free time! You all sometimes ask for too much, making work hard on us more than it already is. And when we do the things you all ask, we don't even get a thank you! Well some people don't say thank you. Not only that but I have to worry even century because that's when You, Link, and Ganon decide to come." Hylia rambled on as she picked up a big piece of the cookie and ate it like it was nothing. Zelda contemplated on eating another piece, but thought against it. She couldn't stand the taste.

"I think you'll be good." Hylia responded to Zelda's thought, making the princess confused.

* * *

3rd P.O.V: Link

Another day with Rosalina and Luma.

Link didn't mind the celestial princess, but she was rather quiet. Something that _he_ wasn't used to. Usually Zelda would talk: venting about her feelings, telling him about the research she was doing, sometimes scolding him about his recklessness. And it's not just the Zelda from back home, the Zelda here was in some ways similar to his Zelda. Just more... expressive? Link was so used to hearing people talk, that being next to someone who is also quiet makes him unsure on what to do. Should he talk to her? He didn't know what to talk about though. He didn't like doing small talk. Should he just stay quiet? That will just keep making him uncomfortable. Having this awkward silence just stressed out the hero.

"Game."

Link snapped back to reality, as he remembers he's spectating. He looked at his tablet and saw that he lost 300 coins.

"Next round!"

"Hey Link." Rosalina spoke up; Link hummed, as he looked at the statistics than the princess.

"I was wondering: would you like to participate in a doubles game?" She asked out of no where.

"Yeah, after this match we could sign up." Link answered as he pressed on Snake's picture and put the amount of coins he was willing to gamble on. While he didn't want to fight today and relax, he didn't want to come off as rude and say no.

* * *

After signing up and discussing their preferred rule set, Link and Rosalina walked over to the waiting area.

"So Link, did you sign up for the doubles tourney?" Rosalina asked as we sat down in one of the empty couches.

"Yeah, my partner is Zelda. Who's yours?"

"My partner is Dr. Mario-" Rosalina was cut off by a '_ding_' that resounded throughout the whole room, signaling which match was next: Link VS Zelda.

"I guess there isn't many people that want to do a doubles match." Link spoke up as he got up from the couch.

"I thought Zelda was going to relax today..." Rosalina thought out loud as she looked around to find Hyrule's wise princess.

"Either she snuck out or 'Hylia' let her fight today. Either way I have to go, I'll be back soon." Link walked away from Rosalina. Two mii fighters escorted Link to a room that would teleport Link to the stage. As Link walked, the mii fighters informed Link of the rules: five stocks, no time limit, with the smash ball appearing. Link was somewhat intrigued. He already chose what his final smash would be, but was curious what Zelda's was.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Stage: Spear Pillar.

Link saw Zelda, but noticed she looked different. Her dress was white, with gold accents and her hair looked more golden. She looked like a goddess in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to relax today." Link said as he saw Zelda run up to him.

"Well I wanted to get better at fighting, and when you want to be the best you can't afford to relax." Zelda answered as she did her dash attack, which Link blocked. Link grabbed her by the forearm and threw Zelda back.

"You should've taken it easy today." Link says as he gets up, only to see Din's Fire explode right next to him causing him to grunt from the pain.

"Didn't you tell me I should always pay attention to the opponent in front of me?" Zelda asks mockingly to Link, who couldn't help but chuckle at her question.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

Zelda tried to spike Link down the stage, but she didn't get her "sweet spot". She still managed to send Link down a decent amount of distance, but Link was still able to recover thanks to the lower level of the stage.

"I regret choosing this stage..." Zelda huffed as she teleported right in front of Link. Link managed to roll behind Zelda, but the princess grabbed Link and threw him outside of the stage. As Link tried to recover, Zelda purposely jumped off the stage and teleported right next to Link, sending him tot he blast zone and costing Zelda a stock. As both Hylians descend down the stage, Link saw that Zelda couldn't stop smiling.

"Why did you do that, your percentage was way lower than mine?" Link asked slightly annoyed over the stunt Zelda did. The princess stepped down from her halo and sighed.

"You know Link... it's not about winning, it's about sending a message."

Link couldn't help but scowl a little at her excuse.

* * *

Link heard the crowd gasp and suddenly saw a rainbow of lights above him, signalling that the Smash Ball has decided to make it's appearance. Both him and Zelda have one stock left and are in relatively high percentage. If either of them get their Final Smash it's game.

Zelda assembles Phantom and points ahead towards Link, making him block and giving Zelda a chance to chase around the Smash Ball. After a while of just letting the princess attack the Smash Ball, Link prepared his bow and arrow and when the Smash Ball is in his sight, Link let's go and the arrow manages to break, giving Link power to use the Ancient Bow and Arrow. Zelda gasps and teleports in front of Link to grab him, but he manages to dodge on the spot and grab her instead and throws her behind him, making Zelda fly off the stage. She tries to teleport on the stage again but Link charges up and attack, sending her off the stage again. Link jumps off the stage and kicks her, sending Zelda to the blast zone.

* * *

Link is teleported to the same room the Mii's brought him to and walks himself out and towards the waiting area.

_"You know Link... it's not about winning, it's about sending a message."_

_'She could've won if she didn't pull that. But I have to give her credit... there was a chance she could've missed.'_ Link thinks to himself as he walks towards Rosalina, but he hears a familiar voice, which makes him stop walking.

"What was that? You could've won if you didn't decide to _'send a message'_"

"That's true, but I don't regret a thing!"

Link turns around and sees the same girl that claimed she was Hylia, with a girl with brown hair that sounds similar to Zelda.

"I don't even know what you were trying to teach me..."

"Zel, what I was trying to teach you is how be disrespectful when fighting... but I don't like to call if that, I like to call it _sending a message_."

_'Zel? Is that Zelda?'_ Link thinks to himself, and then noticed that Hylia look up at him.

"Hey Link! Congrats on your win!" Hylia runs up to him, cutting off Zelda's ranting in the process. Zelda turns around to scold Hylia some more, which Link was able to see the princess' new look.

"Zelda? you look great with your new hair color!" Rosalina compliments as she stands behind Link, scaring the hero in the process because of her sudden appearance.

"Really? You think so? I don't really know how I feel about it yet..." Zelda mumbles shyly as she grabs a strand of hair. Hylia puffs up her chest proudly and puts her hands on her hips.

"I gave her the idea to dye her hair and also helped her paint it too! I knew brown hair was going to suite her well. And, yeah it's different Zel, but you'll get used to it. Give it a few days and you'll notice that the color will start to grow on you." Hylia says as she looks at Zelda, who is blushing from the compliments her friends are giving her.

"Thank you... Well, I think I'm going back to my room. Hylia just wanted to try fighting here. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have come out today." Zelda looks at the two people in front of her and Link nods. Both girls start walking away, whispering harshly to one another. Link and Rosalina were about to walk back to their empty couch when Zelda turns around to catch Link's attention.

"Oh, Link... I was hoping that we could fight in doubles here and get used to fighting together before the tourney starts. Would you want to do that or do you already have other plans?" Zelda asks nervously, not meeting Link's eyes and blushing from nervousness.

"No I don't have any plans. Does tomorrow sound okay?" Link asks and Zelda nods before turning around.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Zelda says as she walks away from the two people behind her and towards the goddess.

Rosalina and Link walk back to their couch and just as they are about to sit down, the next match announced is them against Shulk and Marth

"Do you think you can handle another match or do you want to forfeit?" Rosalina asks Link, who shakes his head.

"No I can handle another fight."

The pair is being lead to their room, and while their being lead, Rosalina finally asks a question that she's been wondering ever since she saw Zelda's new look.

"So what do you think about Zelda's new look?"

"She reminds me a lot of Zelda from the Twilight Era. But in a away, she also reminds me of this princess from Lorule. Her name is Hilda. With the dark hair and purple dress, she reminded me a lot of those two." Link answers, but Rosalina isn't pleased with it. She decides not to question further though.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.: Zelda

"Zel, you need to relax. You're so uptight." Hylia informs Zelda as she opens the door to step out. Zelda sighs and looks up at the sky and sees that its still daytime.

"I just feel scared still. When I was sitting down watching your fight with Link, I felt like the couch was sucking my body in.. not only that but the nose of the crowd was making me scared. I just wanted to leave..." Zelda mumbles, then sighs again because she feels scared. Hylia notices this and takes Zelda's hand.

"Well let's go back to your room. We can listen to music or watch the fights from your room. How does that sound?" Hylia asks looking at the princess in front of her. Zelda just nods and Hylia decides it's best to teleport both of them to her room, so she snaps her fingers and light engulfs both of them as they're being teleported.

Zelda opens her eyes and sees that she's back in her room, sitting down in her couch with the goddess. She takes off her cloak and heels to make herself more comfortable as Hylia flips through the channels on the television. She abruptly stops and Zelda hears Rosalina's and Link's groans coming from the television, which causes the princess to look up and see that it's a team match and their against Marth and Shulk.

"Wow that was a risky move..." Hylia speaks to herself, which causes Zelda to give her a questioned look that doesn't go unnoticed by the goddess.

"Marth could've died if he didn't land his Final Smash, he could've gone to the blast zone and lose his last stock, leaving his partner all alone." Hylia answers Zelda's unspoken question, then flips the channel, losing Zelda's interest in the process.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.: Hylia

It was already night time, and Hylia rolled off of Zelda's bed quietly as she knew it was time. She slowly walked out of the room and went down to the first floor, then through the back to go to the gardens.

"Took you long enough..." Palutena spoke up, catching the Hylian goddess by surprise.

"Well, Zelda took a longer time to fall asleep than what I expected." Hylia sighed as she saw Palutena walk up to her and hug her.

"It's been a while and I've missed you." The goddess of light says to her old friend. Hylia hugs her back, then pulls away.

"I know what you're trying to get, let me tell you it might be a little harder than what you would like." Hylia winks at Palutena as she subliminally talks about Ganon. Palutena sighs but still gives her old friend a smile.

"I know, I tried speaking to him a few times and he's... harder than what I would've liked." Palutena mumbles, but then remembers why she called the goddess in front of her.

"So, how are things going with Zelda?"

Hylia sighs as she walks over to the Silent Princess.

"She's in denial, like you told me. I can understand that though... look at the timeline she was born in and look at Link's... subconsciously she knows it's wrong. She has a _feeling_ that it's wrong, and technically speaking she is right. But this world was made for the impossible things to happen: people, animals, monsters... they are all from different universe, meeting here and fighting. Relationships happen in the process, whether it's in a romantic way or friendship way. I have to make her understand that, though it might be hard." Hylia sighs as she plucks out one of the flowers and examines it. Palutena looks up at the sky and giggled a little bit.

"I understand how she feels though. I thought it was taboo for me to be in a relationship with Ganon when I first got here. Thanks to Peach and Pit though, I was able to have a relationship with him. Though, we didn't last... since he decided not to come here again, but that doesn't mean I can't try this one though!" Palutena said happily, making Hylia laugh a little.

"Well, tell me how that works out later on."

The two goddesses continued talking: catching up, gossiping, and making jokes. They knew that they were being watched. They knew that their privacy was being violated since the very beginning. They knew who it was, but decided to act stupid.

Deciding it was best to confront their spy later on.

* * *

**I may not post chapters that often because I've been busy these past weeks. **

**I also want to say I "stole" the idea of having Hylia here from ZeldaRubrix from her story: _How Zelda Got Her Groove Back_**

**I also want to thank those who have favorite and follow this story, and also those who have given a review. I may not post in a couple of weeks, maybe even months, but I will try to work on this story on my free time because I am proud of this story.**

**I hope you support the ideas I have for this story and hope that I don't disappoint you.**


End file.
